Zajek
Zajek is the Autarch of The Helghast Union, and has reigned since April of 2016. Initially a refugee from ROBLOX, Zajek has maintained his firm hold over Helghan since his arrival. He has led THU through wars, conflicts, civil wars, insurgency, group wipes, and even site shutdowns and re-openings. The First Era (2016) Zajek arrived to Bloxcity--which would later become Brickplanet--on April 2nd, 2016, initially as a refugee from ROBLOX. On April 4th, he founded The Helghast Union. Despite games not being released yet, THU grew to the size of roughly 40 members, almost all of which were recruited through and active on the forums. Joined by his friend Makaveli, the first Helghast General, THU became one of the first powerclans on Bloxcity. Growing alongside THU was also the Bloxcity news channel, #BLOXAlert, which Zajek was the second and final host of. Even after Makaveli left THU, Zajek continued, leading his clan into the games release. In this stage in THU's lifespan, things were very crude, and THU had no official base, meaning that often times members would camp in the "test game" and recruit there. THU was even featured in the last Bloxcity blog post as a result. However, Bloxcity shut down late in 2016, forcing THU to close with it. Zajek vowed Helghan would continue, however, but he did not know how. The Second Era (2017-2018) When Brickplanet opened, as a direct continuation of BloxCity, Zajek eagerly returned and reclaimed his account. With the assistance of Valiatus, the successor to Makaveli as Supreme General, THU was rebuilt and reclaimed as a powerful clan on Brickplanet, rivaled only by Adverian Empire at the time. This time in mid-2017 also saw the opening of The Helghast Army Corps (THAC) as the entry program to THU. At the time, the program was operated by Supreme General Valiatus, and was the only was to enter The Helghast Union. Many Cadets graduated, but even more Cadets never made it through. Other divisions of THU that opened at this time was the Helghast Commando Regiment--the elite of Helghan--and the Helghast Royal Guard, Zajek's personal fighting force. Colonel Acolyte led these Guards fiercely as Zajek's hound. They accompanied the Autarch wherever he went, and defended him at all costs. It was also at this time Zajek's personal feud with Christian_Grey, the leader of FIMAR, began. THU and FIMAR went to war, with FIMAR surrendering before an official battle could be fought. Eventually, Brickplanet closed again, and with it ended THU for the second time. The Third Era "Winter Helghan" (2019- ) When Brickplanet re-opened in 2019, Zajek was joined by Valiatus again as Supreme General--albeit for a short period of time--and reopened development for THU. After Valiatus' ungraceful exit, Zajek appointed Colonel Histy his Imperial Architect, and Vhully the new Supreme General. This also brought an era of new uniforms for THU, winter themed, hence the nickname "Winter Helghan." Autarch Zajek reunited with Valiatus after setting aside their differences, and opened up Recruitment Center 5. He also reopened all of Helghan's divisions and commissioned Vestis Refinery.